Therapy for the Weird
by ElsaStoleMyPen
Summary: Anna always knows when something is wrong, always. She forces Elsa to go to couples therapy with her, does Elsa tell Anna why she's mad after all? They had quite an argument to say the least. [Elsanna. Modern Therapy AU. One Shot. Incest. Rated M.]


******Therapy for the Weird**

**By: ElsaStoleMyPen**

* * *

**Rated M for language and suggests mature things. Just to be safe!  
All characters belong to Disney**

* * *

The two were an odd pair, a jumpy one and a calm one, they walked together through the building next to each other. Well, one of them was striding, the other practically frolicked around.

One was strawberry blonde, she had a huge grin on her face as she looked around. She was carrying an open shopping bag with a couple of chocolate bars sticking out from the top, she wore a light green t-shirt and a skirt in a darker shade of green. Her hair was done in twin braids casually slung over each shoulder.

The taller girl next to her was much more graceful, she wore low hanging denim jeans, a plain baby blue shirt and a white jacket, unzipped. When she walked it seemed as though she was gliding, her waist moved side to side as she strutted down the hall. Her wild platinum blonde hair seemed to glow and was thrown in a braid over her left shoulder, the loose strands of hair at the top was pushed backwards.

They seemed to be opposites, like one was ice and the other was fire, Elegant and Clumsy was what the people who worked and went there called the two. The look of pure shock on their faces seemed to amuse 'Elegant' as the pair walked into Doctor Bjorgman's Couples Therapy.

They only had one session.

* * *

Elsa sighed, "And I thought you had an emergency, instead you make me come here and have therapy with you. I thought you were hurt! I'm leaving."

"No, no, no, Elsa!" Her younger sister whined at her, "Come on, I already used your credit card and paid for the best doctor here!"

"Why the hell do we need therapy? We're perfectly fine." The older girl let out a huff.

"Because you're mad at me and you aren't going to tell me why."

"No. For the hundredth time I am not mad at you!"

"Yes, you are. You have been for the last few weeks."

The younger girl was very good at reading people and Elsa knew it.

* * *

Dr. Bjorgman was very good at his job, he had patched up the worst of couples. He fixed up a problem between a gangster who was in debt for a million dollars and the lady he owed the money to, right now they were happily living in a mansion with 8 children.

However, he normally got the worst of the cases and it would take months, maybe years of sessions to fix the couple up. He did not expect for two girls come in and the problem between them was that the feisty one thought the icy one was mad at her.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Bjorgman. You guys can call me Kristoff." He smiled at the two who were sitting on the pink sofa. "Okay, now introduce yourselves."

"Hi Kristoff, I'm Anna, this is my girlfrie-"

"Sister." The older girl looked at the door, "I don't want to be here."

"Right... Well, you paid me to do my job and I will. So you might as well get comfortable." He liked Anna better, that much was clear. "So, what's the problem between you two?"

"Elsa's mad at me. I don't even know why, it started last month." The younger girl pouted at Elsa's glare.

Kristoff jotted some things down on a clipboard, "Elsa, will you tell her why you're mad at her?"

"I'm not angry, Jesus! I'm not angry at any-freaking-one!" She let out a frustrated groan. "I'm not angry at Kristoff, not angry at that lady down the street, I'm not angry at the guy who works at the supermarket, not angry at the baby I saw last week in the coffee shop. Not. Mad. At. You." The blonde's eyes bore into Anna's head.

Kristoff scribbled some more before looking up at Elsa, "You sound pretty mad."

"What do you know about anger?"

He pointed at the degree framed on his wall and smirked at the blonde. "Want to go ask that?"

"Shut up."

"I like our doctor, what 'bout you, Elsa?" The younger girl beamed at the girl sitting next to her.

Elsa stayed silent for a moment before quickly lashing her hand out towards Anna's stomach and started tickling the younger girl, "I am going to take the chocolate you bought with my money and eat it for myself."

"St-Staph. Oh my god, Elsa!" Anna desperately tried to whack the older girl's hand away.

"So... What's your relationship?" Elsa quickly withdrew her hand as she realized Kristoff was sitting across from them.

"She's my girlfriend!" Anna answered.

"We're sisters." Elsa scooted farther away from Anna and fixed her hair. "She said she could easily replace me, but that's not why I'm mad because, of course, she can't, I am one of a kind. I'm mad because_ she forgot our two year anniversary._"

Kristoff smiled to himself and jotted some more things on his paper.

"Elsa... _Our anniversary is tomorrow, not today_."

The blonde frowned, "Don't be stupid, it even says so on the fucking cale-"

"No swearing in my office."

"On the fudging calendar that you hung yourself outside your room." Elsa pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

"I am _not_ stupid! You are!" the ginger frowned.

"Hey at least I can ice skate!"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "You just made this personal."

"Good."

"Okay then."

"Fine."

"Perfect."

"Oh, for god's sake, you are so immature!" Elsa snapped.

"Yeah, at least I don't spend half my time with my nose stuck in paper work and the other half glued to a computer screen!"

"I don't see you working! Who the hell will pay for your stupid chocolate house you want to build?"

"We can take money from mom and dad's bank account; we both are of age and have access to it, the next 3 generations don't even have to work!" Anna had started to flail her arms around.

"Not if you keep spending it on chocolate!"

"Are you saying I'm fat? I eat food, unlike you!"

"I eat vegetables, you know, the thing that's good for your health?"

"I've seen you eat chocolate and it's not pretty!"

"Hey! You obviously haven't seen yourself while you stuff your face. Not just chocolate, grab a mirror the next time you attempt to eat noodles!"

"Excuse me if I'm not perfect, not everyone is like you, your majesty!" Anna took a deep breath, "At least I had the guts to show up to the funeral!"

There was a silence. The doctor had sat there observing the argument with a bewildered expression, Elsa fled the room and Anna sat still with her mouth half-open.

* * *

"Elsa? I'm sorry... You know I didn't mean it." Anna walked into the public toilet, she could hear her sister sniffling in the stall at the end.

"If you didn't mean it, why'd you say it?" Elsa's voice was soft.

"I was mad and I wasn't thinking. Please, open the door." Anna begged, she hovered right outside Elsa's stall.

The door unlocked and was lightly pushed open, "Oh, Elsa." Anna immediately fell on her knees, crawled to her sister and hugged her. "Y'know this is a surprisingly clean bathroom." The younger girl mumbled into Elsa's neck.

"Yeah." Elsa chuckled through tears.

"I am so sorry, Elsa. I love you."

"Love you too, snowflake." She turned her head to allow Anna to kiss her.

* * *

"Glad you guys decided to join me in my office of awesomeness." Kristoff looked up from his desk when he heard the door open. He smiled at the two and motioned to the sofa, "Sit back down. Would you like to read my notes?"

"Sure." Elsa held her hand out, "I'll read it out for the crazy people."

"Love you too, honey bunny." Anna planted a sloppy kiss on her sister's cheek.

"Oh my god, ew and don't call me that." Elsa wiped her cheek with her sleeve and received the clipboard from Kristoff, she quickly skimmed through the paper, "Seriously? That's it?"

_You two love each other.  
Elsa needs to calm her tits.  
Anna also needs to calm down.  
You guys are so gonna get together again and Anna will chase after Elsa.  
Told you so.  
They will come back.  
Told you so, again.  
I want to be invited to the wedding._

Anna grabbed the paper and read it through, "Okay, I approve of everything on this paper except maybe not the third line, I'm calm!"

"Ha ha, sure, Feisty Pants." Kristoff took the paper back with a laugh.

"What about the second line, you approve of that?" Elsa playfully shoved Anna's arm.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. In fact 100% approval."

"I hate you."

"Actually, no. Didn't you read the first line?" Anna yelped when she felt a cool hand on her thigh, "Elsa... Not now..." The younger girl breathed helplessly.

Elsa shoved the younger girl down and crawled on top of her, "Anna, you were a mean person, so you will be punished."

"Elsa, _the calendar outside my door was last year's calendar!_"

"I'm talking about the thing you said to me."

Anna didn't trust herself to speak, she would probably make some very weird noises, because of a certain person sneakily putting their hand up Anna's skirt.

Kristoff quickly put away his things and stood up, "Oh... Alright then. Everything is okay now, I see."

"Sorry Doc. I'll pay for a new sofa, you'll need it because this girl makes quite a mess." Elsa planted a kiss on her lover's nose. "I'll probably clean most of it up myself."

* * *

**A/N**

**I'M SORRY, I DON'T WRITE SMUT. GAH.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


End file.
